Our Love
by woshoo
Summary: Going back to Peach Creek was Edd's decision (sorta'). But seeing Marie Kanker again...well, that was entirely because of fate (and maybe just a bit of luck).


**A/N: I don't own anything. The characters in this story do not belong to me (nor any of the places mentioned, etc.). Also, this story is also on my Wattpad account (as are the rest of my works).**

Eddward couldn't help but look around the relatively empty town. He felt sadness creep up inside his stomach as he gazed at the empty street. Cul-de-sac was once a happy place, filled with children with relatively no care in the world-whose mind was occupied with thoughts of scams and adventures and escaping obsessive girls. But now…

He breathed a sad sigh, his mind flashing back to their graduation day. Everybody had gone off to do their own thing, leaving behind their measly neighbourhood to pursue something greater-to go to greater and grander cities.

He was one of them of course. He felt little hesitation when he left Peach Creek. The image of buildings towering over him and blinking lights enraptured him, hypnotized him and lured him in. It made him drift far from Peach Creek…from Cul-de-sac, a place he once called home.

It seemed as though everyone had the same idea after High School though. All of them just up and left after High School, looking back at the place with fond eyes and wistful smiles yet never really going back either. It made him sad how easily they could leave.

"Double D?"

The familiar voice made him turn around, surprise evident in his eyes. There, a girl around 5'4 stood before him, looking at him with equal surprise. Her blue hair was longer now, creeping past her ears and shoulders. Her skin was pale and soft looking yet somehow, she looked to be healthier. Her right eye was still covered-something that caused a sense of familiarity and warmth to course through Eddward. Still, her left eye that was visible sparkled brightly and…honestly, he couldn't remember her eyes being that green before. He had always compared it to the dark green of rain forests he read about, alluring and, in a way, mysterious. Yet now, years later, he couldn't help but gaze at her eyes now, so bright that he could compare it to the colour of the leaves during the first day of spring.

When they were kids, the sight of her would've made him whimper and scurry away, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. But now, he didn't feel the familiar feeling of panic course through him. In fact, he felt himself grin stupidly at the sight of this woman (who, at the age of 23, was admittedly quite attractive).

"No one's called me that for a long time now, Marie," he told her, looking at her with a somewhat sheepish expression. Much to his confusion, the feel of her name on his tongue made his senses tingle. Marie smiled and Eddward felt his spirits lift. "So should I call you Eddward then?"

"No, most definitely not," he realized that his tone came out a bit desperate and he quickly brushed it off with what he hoped was an easy going laugh. She laughed as well, making her shoulders shake ever so slightly. He took this opportunity to really gaze at the young woman Marie Kanker has now become.

She had curves at all the right places and a slim figure yet Edd couldn't help but gaze at her face, laugh lines and a smile so bright it could blind him (ugh what was happening? Did coming back here mean he would go back to his 16 year old self? Hormone filled and whatnot?).

"Like what you see?" she gave him what looked to be a seductive smile yet Edd could see the teasing look under all of it. Still, he felt himself blush at her statement, something which he laughed off again, "Actually, I do."

All those years building up his self-confidence finally paid off. For goodness' sake, he was able to breeze through college and now he was quickly becoming known as an exceptionally skilled surgeon. It wasn't a surprise he could flirt back a little (a statement that startled him as well).

Marie blushed ever so lightly and Edd was glad to see that her freckles had spread. Now, freckles dotted her neck and shoulders. "Why don't you come in?" Edd kicked himself for not inviting her in right away (then again…he would seem a bit too eager for her company). She bit the bottom of her lip as she considered her offer. Slowly, she nodded her head, "Okay. But only for a little while…I still have a few things to do."

"My, haven't we grown into an adult."

Marie stuck her tongue out, making Edd laugh, "Should I take that statement back?"

"Whatever, Double D."

Edd smiled happily, turning back to head off to the direction of his house. Marie fell into step beside him and they spent the walk to his house in relative silence. All the while, questions swam in Edd's head. What was she up to nowadays? How was she coping with life? How were her sisters? Did she have a boyfriend (at this, Edd stopped short, startled)? What was she doing here? Was this a mere coincidence or did she somehow know he was going back and followed?

 _Don't be ridiculous,_ he scolded himself, _Marie's grown up too and I shouldn't judge her based on her past actions._

Together, they entered Edd's house, empty and yet, with her by his side, the room seemed a bit brighter. "Well, I haven't really fixed up yet but can I interest you with a glass of orange juice?" he asked, feeling a bit dorky. Marie settled back into the couch as if it were a second nature to do so. She crossed her legs and nodded, "Orange juice is fine."

Nodding, he quickly scurried off to get some. While preparing the glasses and the pitcher, he gazed at her once again (gosh, he's been doing that a lot lately). She wore a black tank top with the words 'Punk Rock' on it and her hands were, he noticed, a bit messy with paint. She wore a pair of green, camouflage pants and boots, her choker now replaced with bracelets and such.

 _She definitely toned it down,_ he thought, bringing the pitcher and the two glasses of orange juice down on the table. Some unknown force must've worked its magic on him though because the next second, he felt himself fall.

Wincing, he braced himself for an impact that never came. Startled, he opened his eyes to see Marie gazing down at him teasingly, "Still a bit clumsy I see," she said. Edd laughed before taking the tray that had the items previously mentioned. "Sadly, but your reflexes are still incredible."

She shrugged at his compliment, "I try."

"Are you going to the gym or something?" he asked, setting the tray down carefully this time. Marie was still smiling a bit when she settled in again, "Once a week or so, just to keep in shape."

 _Noted,_ he thought. How she could have carried not only a tray filled with their refreshments but also a five-foot-seven guy was only a result of going to a gym. "How about you?" she asked, eyeing him curiously as he filled her a cup, "You're not as skinny as you used to be."

He shrugged, his face burning a bit, "Grew into it I guess, I jog everyday but really, that's the only type of exercise I do," he laughed. Marie nodded, before accepting her drink.

"How are your sisters doing?" he asked after a moment of silence. She shrugged, setting down her glass. "Good, very good in fact. May got a scholarship after High School and now she's a professional athlete. Last I heard-which was yesterday by the way-she was one of the runners that were being considered for the Olympics." Marie smiled proudly, proud of her baby sister.

"Good for her," Edd grinned, "I heard she and Ed ran into each other a few days ago."

"Sparks flew," she said simply in return and Edd couldn't help the grin the climbed up his face, knowing fully well that now that Ed was an adult, he can make decisions that concerned him now…and that included his love life.

"How about Lee?" Marie shrugged, "She's doing good…really good in fact. Community college did some good to her and student loan helped. She has a job in an accounting firm in Ohio and heard she met some dude who's helping her now."

"Define helping."

"Let's just say he found her a better job," she shrugged, "Not really sure on the details, heck she won't even tell me the guy's name!"

"Understandable I guess," Edd nodded, "Maybe she wants to be on her own for a while more."

"Maybe," she nodded absentmindedly.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, she finally spoke up. "Have you heard from any of the others? Those idiots are too busy nowadays to update me."

Edd thought back to the last time he talked to the others. "Can't say I can tell you much, I'm not really updated on their lives either but last I heard, Jimmy and Sarah just finished college-Jimmy a major in Interior Designing and Sarah in Fashion Design. Rolf's business in his home country is doing good-heard he met a pretty lady friend. Johnny's doing some gigs in New York, I run into him sometimes too. Nazz and Kev are still dating, the only difference is Kev now owns a bike shop in Washington where they live. I think Nazz is a therapist or what. Never could've pegged her for it. I heard they just moved in together."

Marie looked surprised at this too, "Nazz? _Our_ Nazz? As a therapist? Well," she looked thoughtful, "She always was the more understanding person in our bunch."

After a bit of thinking, she added, "More so than others, doesn't mean she's the most understanding person I've met."

Edd laughed, "You're going soft, Kanker."

Marie rolled her eyes, fighting the smile that was climbing up her face. "Shut up," she said, punching his arm. He winced slightly. _Jeez, she can still pack a punch,_ he thought, rubbing his arm.

"Let's talk about you, though," he said, "What are you up to these days? Any boyfriend? What brings you back to Peach Creek?"

"Well, if you must now Double Dreamboat," he felt a smile slip up his face at the nickname, "I graduated community college majoring in the Fine Arts. I sell some of my paintings but I work at this firm for a living. I'm their graphic designer."

"Cool," he nodded, truly happy for the blue haired woman, "What company?"

"Air Slacks," she said in such an indifferent tone that if Edd wasn't listening, he would've dismissed it too. "Wait, are you saying that _you_ made those-"

"Yes, you dork," she laughed, rolling her eyes, "Chill, will you? I mean, I know it's impressive but you know, we're all simple human beings in the inside."

She gazed at him with mischievous eyes, "So humble," he mumbled, chuckling.

"Anyway, I'm being transferred to New York to be nearer to HQ…you know, so I can be called on the spot," she made a face at this and Edd laughed. "Well, you know you can hit me or Johnny up sometimes. Heard Jimmy and Sarah are moving near my apartment complex too."

"Cool," she grinned," More people to bully."

"Please," he rolled his eyes," You grew out of that in freshman year."

"Who's to tell I didn't grow into it again?" she asked him with a serious face, making him falter. After a few seconds, she laughed at his reaction, "I'm just kidding, Dweeb."

"Of course," he said, tugging the end of his collar. Honestly? Her expression reminded her of all those times she chased her around, trying to drown him in kisses.

"Anyway, no, I don't have a boyfriend," his pulse quickened just a bit, "-and I went back for Ma'."

Edd's ears perked up at this bit of information, "Ms. Kanker? What about her?"

Marie's expression suddenly turned grim and he suddenly wished he could go back in time and stop his mouth from asking that particular question. "She's sick," she said, playing with her semi-empty glass, "Like, _really_ sick. I promised May and Lee I would go back and stay for the month or until Ma gets better. May couldn't come since she's too busy with practice and stuff and Lee couldn't afford to not get this job."

Edd nodded, his eyes trained on her grim expression. "They're hoping they can catch up but I don't mind, I kinda' missed Ma too."

"Where is she now?"

"Back at the trailer. Cleaned it up a bit-the place was a mess. I had to force her to go to bed and rest," she was still playing with her thumbs, her expression grim. Ms. Kanker must've been really sick. Edd couldn't help but stare at Marie now, a fully grown woman who stood up to bullies and grown-ups…now semi-vulnerable on his couch. He very rarely saw a vulnerable Marie-in fact, he's pretty sure he's _never_ seen a vulnerable Marie.

She has always been this tough girl who was more than a bit rough around the edges. This girl who would punch someone for making May feel insecure, who would defend Lee if she ever got bad mouthed, who never gave up on her chase for Edd until she grew out of it.

"Hey," he said softly, surprised to hear that his voice shaky as well, "It'll be okay. Ms. Kanker raised the rowdiest and strongest girls I know, I'm pretty sure she can pull through."

"You think?" she asked, peeking up at him beneath her hair and suddenly, Edd's breath got stuck in his throat, "I _know_."

She stared at him for a moment and for a second there, he thought he said the wrong thing. But then suddenly Marie smiled, "You're always going to be the lovable dork, aren't you?"

He felt himself grin, "Yeah, probably."

That night, his dreams were plagued by the same blue haired, green-eyed beauty that had plagued him so long ago in a completely different manner. And yet, Edd will admit that prior to coming back home, his thoughts _were_ sometimes occupied by said woman.

Sighing, Edd quickly left the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Another towel was wrapped around his head as he went to answer the phone. The incessant ringing was echoing in his head and he couldn't help but think that the caller was quite persistent.

"Hello?"

"Edd!" Ed shouted over the phone and for a minute, Edd faltered. He had grown fond of being called Double D again as a result of his encounter with Marie the day before.

"Hello to you too, Ed," Edd greeted as he listened to Ed ramble over the phone. He tuned out the majority of his rambling, opting instead to think about all the paperwork he left unattended back at his desk. Still, a particular sentence caused him to falter and jerk back to reality, "Wha-can you repeat what you just previously said, Ed?"

"I like ducks too?"

"No, no-"

"She likes ducks!"

Edd narrowed his eyes suspiciously, noting the tone his friend used when he said this. "Who is this… _she_?" he asked curiously, placing the phone on his shoulder and against his ear as he adjusted the towel on his head.

"Pretty May, Edd!"

Edd's eyes snapped open in shock. "As in…May Kanker? The girl who was pretty much obsessed with you during our childhood?"

"May's nice! We just didn't understand-"

"-back then, I know," Edd said softly, looking back to his conversation with Marie yesterday. She had seemed off all day and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with maturing into this wonderful woman she was now. No, Ms. Kanker's condition must've plagued her for a long time and, as a result, must've made her demeanour change drastically.

"DOUBLE D!" Edd jumped, startled, "I'm sorry, I spaced out, what is the matter?"

The other line went quiet as Ed spoke out to him tentatively, "I heard you and Marie are back in town…together."

Edd felt his face burn, "Not _together_ together but-"

"I get it, Ed," he smiled even though he knew Ed couldn't see it, "I-"the doorbell suddenly rang, making Edd look up. "Oh dear, who could that be," he mumbled, "I'll call you later, Ed,"

After receiving affirmation, Edd quickly stood up, mumbling to himself, "Yes, how can I-"he stopped short, staring at the person at his doorstep. "Marie? What're-"his face went aflame and before he could stutter out some nonsense, Marie pushed him inside, trying to hide her smile, "My, don't you dress up nicely? How did you know I was going to visit?"

He felt his face go hotter and suddenly, all of his newfound confidence from the day before was gone. "I-I just-"

She released a small chuckle, smirking, "Go ahead and change, Double Dreamboat…unless of course-"

"No!" he yelped, startling her, "I mean," he cleared his throat, still blushing, "I'll go change."

He could practically feel her eyes burning through him as he ascended the staircase. By the time he got back to his room, he was pretty sure his face was a whole new shade of red. Quickly as to not make her wait, he threw on a pair of brown khakis and a red shirt before opting to leave the towel on his head.

"So what seems to be the matter?" he asks her once he reaches the end of the staircases, gazing at her curiously. "Nothing…just wanted to talk, I guess."

Her eyes betrayed her and yet Edd couldn't bring himself to prod, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She eyed him, "Well first of all, what are you doing back in town? And what are you up to nowadays?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, his eyes unconsciously lighting up and oblivious to the way Marie smiled fondly at him, "I'm a surgeon in New York. Ed and Eddy managed to persuade me to have a few days off and let one of the other surgeons take care of things since I'm practically stealing their jobs now…"

Their conversation went from something like this to an entirely different topic. That was how they spent their day; catching up on their jobs, their families, their lives, and everything in between. Finally, they noticed the time and Marie went to show her way out.

"Allow me to escort you then," Edd said, jumping up before Marie could protest. "It's dark out," he noted, "Do you want me to-"

"No thanks," she smiled at him, "I was never afraid of the dark, Double D." At this, he smiled. The old Marie was starting to resurface and yet the haunted look in her eyes…

Unable to stop himself any longer, he spluttered out what was on his mind ever since she popped up on his doorstep, "Is something wrong?"

Marie's green eyes flickered to meet his and much to his surprise, he could see unshed tears. Still, she quickly looked away and pushed a smile, "What? Nothing, everything's peachy-"

"Marie," he said softly, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She lets out a tearful laugh, making him cringe, "You? The boy I had a major crush on? Who I tormented every day when we were kids? Who I'm pretty sure hates me to some extent?"

His brow crinkles into a frown, "Hate you? What are you talking about? I don't-"

"All those times we tormented you, showered you with kisses-probably made you sensitive to female contact-"

Edd, despite himself, couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh please, you guys never made us sensitive to female contact." Marie frowned at him, her eyes burning holes through his, "What are we even doing, Edd?"

He stiffened, "You're right," he conceded, "This is about you, not me. What's up? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did someone hurt you? Is something wrong with your Mom?" She was shaking her head at all his questions when she suddenly froze, her whole body tensing up at the last question.

"It is, isn't it?" he murmured, "Oh, Marie…"

"May's back," she said abruptly, her voice suddenly having an edge to it, "I was forced to call her last night. I didn't want to of course-she was training for the _Olympics_ for goodness' sake-but I couldn't get hold of Lee and I was already panicking because we were on our way to the hospital already and-…" she took a deep breath, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Your Mom…she's in the hospital now? Is she alright?" he asked tentatively, unconsciously holding her arms. They were still in his front yard and the cool night air blew against their skin, producing goosebumps. Marie was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a grey tank top-something that surely did not provide any protection from the cold.

Slowly, he steered her inside, watching as her eyes flitted from one point of the path to another. He felt a pang of pity but quickly shook it off, knowing she wouldn't appreciate his pity. He led her back to the couch before quickly getting some tea. Tea always helped; it took some stress off one's shoulders.

Marie quickly

Giving her the cup, Edd quickly kneeled before her hunched figure. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up, "The doctor said she was going to be okay," her voice now was tamed; calmer than before, "But he said that if I hadn't gotten her there in time she would've been in a worse state."

She slumped forward, holding her cup forward as she rested her elbows on her thighs. She looked down, her hair covering her face, "Ma's diabetic, Ed," she said softly, "And I didn't know what was happening. I'm not good at taking care of people," she paused," Her vitals are stable now. May just arrived a while ago and is sitting with Ma right now. Told me to take a break since I couldn't stop worrying, you know?"

Edd's brown gaze softened even more, imagining a tired Marie slumped over her mother, vulnerable and weak. He felt guilty that while this was happening, he was in bed snoring away. "But that…you can't get over something like that easily. I mean," her hands started flailing around, "I felt like it was all my fault to begin with. I went out to get something to eat for both of us and when I got home, I knew by her look that something was wrong. You do _not_ know how useless I felt right then and there. Knowing I took my sweet time in buying our food too much. Even when we were driving to the hospital? Gosh, Ed-I felt as if I was doing nothing at all."

He stared at her for a moment before prying the tea cup away from her shaking fingers. He stood up and set the cup down on the coffee table before taking the spot next to her. He had never done this before, not with anyone really, and he was nervous as to what may happen next. But right now, looking at how vulnerable she was, he decided to go ahead with it, "As you know, when we were kids, I got made fun of a lot because of my hat. They called me a lot of names but none of them ever bothered me that much. I never really told anyone what was underneath the thing-even Ed and Eddy-and I eventually grew my hair out."

Marie turned to him suddenly, her eyes rimmed red and just had a sprinkle of curiosity. Taking a deep breath, he took her hand in his and guided it towards the area just above his hairline. Marie stiffened and Edd knew she felt the stitches. "I was 6," he admitted, "Sneaky, little bugger. I was climbing trees and cupboards so much to the point they called me Spiderman," he chuckled, "But I couldn't even save myself when my head hit the side of a table. I woke up to my uncle beside my bedside. He said my Mom was in the other room, bed ridden cause' her stress levels sky rocketed. You can't _imagine_ the guilt I felt then. It didn't matter that I was bed-ridden myself. She was sick and I didn't make matters any better."

He paused, taking a breath, "I almost lost my mom. By the time I was out of the hospital, her condition had already worsened. Apparently, she caught some sort of sickness a while back and that only worsened her condition. I couldn't sleep for months."

Marie's hand dropped to her side while the other took his hand into her own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I know what it feels like to be scared out of your wits," he said, his voice shaky, "That feeling that…you almost lost someone who cared for you and loved you. To feel useless as you stood by and let time work its magic because you couldn't _do_ anything. I made her cards and bought her flowers with what little money I had and yet I still felt useless. But you know what? My mom got better. And the first thing she told me when we were out of the hospital was that she loved me so much. That when she woke up every day, she would look at the flowers and the cards I gave her and she would feel her strength slowly coming back."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…you did your best, Marie. There was nothing else you could do," he squeezed her hand, "Your mom…she _will_ get better. I just know it. You might feel like you did nothing to help- that you're doing nothing to help even now, but the thing is, you are. Your mere presence and support can do incredible things. If there was one thing I learned from my time here, it's that our love for someone (or something) can do incredible things."

Marie was quiet for a while before smiling up at him, "Thanks, Double D," she said, her voice considerably stronger, "See, that's why it was you I chased after when we were kids," she says, laughing, "You were always the most empathetic person I knew," she adds softly, "I knew, from the moment I met you, that it would take a whole lot before I forgot your face."

He smiled back at her comfortingly, "Well, there will always be people we can never forget. I'm lucky you consider me as one."

She smiled back at him, "And," he added, before she could speak, "just so you know, I consider you one as well." She blushed but slowly, she leaned forward and pecked his cheek, "Thanks again, Double D."

"No problem, Marie."

 **A/N: Well, that was longer than I expected ._. I get it if they were OOC (especially Ed). The ending's up to you though, whether or not Marie's mom did get better or not…also, whether or not you see this as EddxMarie (romantically) is up to you now.**


End file.
